Come Fly With Me
by Genesis Rayne
Summary: Kaytel is a lonely orphan who wants to have fun and stay a kid. Mistress Winthrop has other ideas. But what happens when Kaytel hears the story of Peter Pan? Will she get to meet the boy or is it all really just a fairytale? if you read, PLEASE review. ty
1. Meet Kaytel

**Author's Note: **Here is my first attempt at a Peter Pan fanfic. Now before you read, I want you to know that Peter is not in the first chapter and Im REALLY sorry about that but I felt like I had to make Kaytel a solid character and not just a thrown in without a past. Also if I have spelling problems, please let me know. I wont mind. And finally, I would appreciate it greatly if when you read this, you submit a review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Peter Pan or any of the characters in this story except for Winthrop, Amy and Kaytel. they are mine. Besides if I owned Peter Pan, the Wendy would have my name and I would have stayed.

**Come Fly With Me**

_Meet Kaytel_

The moon shone brightly on the cobble stoned streets of London. A young girl's laughter danced merrily on the wind followed by the outraged yell of a guard on night watch. Another shout joined the first, "Get her," and "Aw, she stole my weeks wages again!"

The words, "Catch me if you can," accompanied by more laughter, floated back to them as the girl threw a laughing glance back over her shoulder. Turning a corner that led into an alleyway, the small, slip of a girl paused to catch her breath and listen for the guards in pursuit of her. A smile played it's way across her face as their conversation drifted over to her.

"Dash it all, Isaiah, you can't keep allowing this thief to make off with your possessions." the first guard chastised.

"As if you have room to talk. She took YOUR father's pocket watch, Micah."

"Oh well... it can't be helped. We'll just have to find her."

"Why is it that street urchin seems to mainly target us?"

"Well, hate to say it, but we seem to be the easiest targets." came the forlorn reply.

"Hey!..." a sigh, "yeah, guess you're right." This was said in resignation.

In the alleyway, the girl flashed a quick grin, then melted into the shadows and disappeared into the night once more.

"Kaytel, wake up! The headmistress is coming!" a young girl shook Kaytel's shoulder urgently.

"Mmf, go away" came the reply that was muffled by her jet black hair as she swatted the bothersome girl's hand away.

"You went out again last night didn't you Kayt? You better get out of this bed right now or she'll know. Do you want to be punished again?"

"I don't care. What I **WANT **is to sleep right now," pushing her silky hair out of her face, a quick glimpse of cerulean blue eyes could be seen as she peeked up at her friend, "I think my treasure bag is still at the foot of my bed." she closed her eyes again and snuggled under her threadbare blanket.

"How could you be so careless?!?" the girl gasped. When the only answer she received was a grunt and some slight movement, she rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll hide it under the floorboard. The place where it should have been put as soon as you got back." the bag was hastily stuffed under a plank hidden beneath Kaytel's bed.

The door cracked open and all of the children hurried to stand in front of their beds as the headmistress entered. All of the children, that is, except one, _'Kaytel' _the headmistress thought angrily. She marched pass all the other children with only thoughts for the empty spot in the otherwise perfect row of girls. She reached her destination and frowned disapprovingly at the lump in the middle of the worn down bed.

Kaytel's friend rushed on excuse out for her, "Don't be angry Mistress Winthrop. It's just...uh...she's sick! Yes, she's deathly ill...and it's VERY contagious."

"Amy, you and I both know that she isn't sick. She's lazy," ripping the blanket off the sleeping girl, mistress Winthrop glared down at her, "Kaytel Blade, you get your worthless hind end out of that bed this instant!"

"Never!" came the unconscious reply.

"What did you say to me young lady?"

Kaytel's eyes shot wide open as realization at what she had just said to The headmistress dawned. Her rosebud mouth opened on a gasp as her eyes darted around in a search of a way out of her present predicament. Leaping out of the bed, she hoped that standing would clear her sleep clouded mind.

Unfortunately, it only brought the wrath of Mistress Winthrop down harder on her, "You SLEPT in your clothes!?"

Kaytel felt her cheeks flush guiltily as she bit her bottom. She couldn't exactly lie her way out of this one. Well, a story maybe? It was worth a try, right?

The girls, recognizing the signs of a great tale of Kayt coming on, eagerly gathered in close just a little bit behind the headmistress. They didn't want her to notice them. She might stop the story before it started.

"Well, I was doing my chores like you told me to," Kaytel began her story with an obvious fib, "When I saw a frail old woman across the street carrying an awfully heavy looking basket full to brimming with things she bought from the marketplace. I wanted to help her but I knew that my chores came first so I tried to ignore her. Truly I did. But then, a sudden gust of wind came outta nowhere and blew her shawl off her shoulders and onto the road. She set her stuff down, along with her purse to retrieve her shawl unhindered. Well, a carriage came barreling down the road and I just couldn't let that poor frail old lady get harmed. So I raced out into the road before the lady stepped off the walk and grabbed up the shawl. I thought I was a goner, but I ran for dear life anyway. I could hear the hoof beats of the horses as the carriage was bearing down on me and as I reached the edge of the street, the carriage only nipped my heel as it rolled by," the enthralled children let out their breaths that they hadn't realized they'd been holding, "I gave the shawl back to the old lady but as she was thanking me for my courageous deed, a very sinister looking man, dressed in black with a scar down the left side of his face snatched her purse and started away with it as swiftly as he could. That purse had in it the only bit of money she had to her name. I couldn't, in good conscience, just leave the lady to her horrible fate now could I?" the wide eyed girls shook their heads no, "I didn't think so either, so I followed after him as fast as my legs would carry me. He lead me a frightful chase, down one alley and out another. We made so many turns that I knew I was hopelessly lost, but I pursued him relentlessly nonetheless. I finally cornered him and was about to demand the money back when he drew his sword," a collective gasp, "luckily, there was an old discarded pole laying close by me and as he made to lunge at me, I dove for the pole. I heard his sword come whistling by my ear as I rolled to dodge his attack. He continued to rain his assault on me and I could only parry so many of them for though I am skilled, I was a mere novice compared to him, a master. Instead of running me through though, he brought the hilt of his sword down smartly on the back of my head," a horrified gasp from the children filled the room, "All went black for me and by the time I came to, it was getting near our bedtime and the man had already made his escape. In his haste to get away, he forgot the lady's purse, and since I didn't really recognize anything where I was, I had to rely on my instincts to get myself back. It was getting really dark by the time I found my way back to High Street but luckily I saw that poor old lady walk by her window in her rundown little home so I knocked on the door and gave her her purse. I was dead on my feet with a massive headache when I half staggered, half crawled into the room and just collapsed onto the bed. So you see, I was so exhausted so I wasn't at all to blame for not getting up or for sleeping in my clothes." Kaytel bowed her head, signaling the end of her story.

The children, forgetting the reason for the story in the first place, all clapped happily, some even attempting to recreate the duel between the sinister man and Kaytel.

Mistress Winthrop, who had, despite her best intentions, been slightly swept away and caught up in Kaytel's magical make-believe story, snapped out of her stupor even angrier than before, "I have had quite enough of your lies Kaytel Blade!" she wagged a finger in Kaytel's face, "You are obviously not learning from the extra chores you were given and you cause the other children to misbehave as well. It is time we take your discipline to the next level. You will make your bed and come to my office immediately after. There will be no pit stops." the children had all quieted down by now and were listening to Kaytel being soundly chastened with somber expressions, "As for the rest of you, you know where you are supposed to be so get to work at your beds then off to breakfast. Don't dawdle." with those parting words, the headmistress swept out of the now silent room.

As soon as the door clicked shut however, the children all started to speak at once, shooting questions at Kaytel in rapid fire, "Were you very scared?" one asked.

"Did that REALLY happen?" a more skeptical girl asked.

"Do you suppose you are in a LOT of trouble Kayt?" Amy's concerned question rose above the buzz of all the other voices.

Grinning, Kaytel lifted her chin and tossed her head, striking a pose of carefree defiance. Her hands came to rest on her hips in challenge, "Don't worry, Let the Winthrop just TRY and paddle me," she changed her stance to that of a sword fighter as she drew her imaginary sword, " She will have to catch me off guard first, she made to parry the invisible attacks of her make-believe adversary.

She danced around the room in her swordplay, entertaining everyone until Amy reluctantly put a stop to their fun, "Kayt, I think you had better go before you get into even more trouble than you already are in if that's possible. Go on and I'll make your bed for you."

Amy looked so distraught that Kaytel Felt compelled to reassure her more seriously than her previous lighthearted attempt. She placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Amy, there's really not much she can do except maybe paddle me a little. Besides, it doesn't hurt so much. I've been paddled DOZENS of times in the other orphanage. And I'll even say I'm sorry so she'll go easier on me, okay?"

Amy smiled weakly and nodded, "Just hurry, or no amount of apologies will help."

Kaytel smiled again, smartly saluted the rest of the girls, and marched out of the room as one girl whispered to another, "She is very brave isn't she?"

The door to the headmistress's office burst open and Kaytel breezed in, ready to do battle, when she realized that the Winthrop was not the only person in the room.

"Mrs. Darling, perhaps you would prefer to wait outside while I deal with Miss. Blade?" the Winthrop suggested.

The charming lady, who looked quite out of place in such an awful orphanage, smiled sweetly, "Oh, that's alright, I'd love to see how you two interact."

"Very well then. Kaytel, I can't allow you to continue creating stories like you just did. You know very well that there was no sword fight or else you would have a large knot on your head."

With wide eyed innocence, Kaytel responded, "Well I forgot to mention that the old lady happened to be a fairy that lost her powers, well most of them anyway, but she still had enough to heal the bump on my head." She grinned at her own cleverness.

"I've had enough of your nonsense; sword fights and fairies, it's time you grow up and face the facts."

Kaytel's chin stubbornly raised a notch, "I won't grow up, you can't make me!"


	2. There Is Still Hope

**Author's Note:** My apologies for the delay in posting. I had the story written but I never typed it up. I will be leaving June 12 for basic traing though so once that day hit, I wont be updating for awhile. I will however crank out as many chapters as I can before then.

**Special Thanks**

FeatherGirl13: Thanks so much and sorry about the typo in the last chapter it was supposed to be Miss Darling and it is Wendy

Flame Rising: I appreciate all reviews but maybe next time you decide to send a flame you will give me some kind of way to improve upon the story. If you didnt like it in the first place, maybe you should have stopped reading it?

****

****

****

**Come Fly With Me**

_There is Still Hope _

Kaytel's words echoed in Miss. Darling's head, briefly reminding her of another time and another place. She studied the spirited girl before her as she listened to Mistress Winthrop's smug reply, "Oh, I won't have to make you. Time will do that for you all on its own. I can however help speed the process along. You are thirteen now and nobody adopts a thirteen year old. This is your last week in that room with the rest of the girls so you best hurry up and get your goodbyes over with. Then you will be moved to the maid's quarters and you will work there until you can find employment elsewhere. You may not WANT to grow up, but grow up you shall. Nobody can remain a child forever. And you are no exception." She finished harshly.

Kaytel's eyes took on an almost emotionless, blank look as she slowly withdrew into herself. It was true, she DID have to grow up. No matter how much she might wish it otherwise. She was to be moved away from all the other girls in a week's time. She would be made to get a job, like an adult, and she would be all alone. There would be no time for her late night adventures as the Deadly Blade or any other make-believe. Her lower lip trembled slightly as she fought valiantly for control over the telltale tears that were perilously close to brimming over and betraying her. Her world of pretend mixed with slight reality was crashing down around her head and nobody in the room seemed to care enough to notice something so unimportant.

Miss Darling DID notice though. Looking into Kaytel's bleak face brought her back once more to that other time and place. A young boy had worn that same expression as an adult, that was not unlike Mistress Winthrop shattered his happiness like a rock would a mirror. She had been able to smooth that look away then however and she longed to do the same for this young girl that reminded her so keenly of the boy she had never forgotten, "Mistress Winthrop, might I borrow this girl for the day? She would be of great use to me."

Frustrated that she hadn't been able to give Kaytel the paddling she felt that the girl deserved, she reluctantly agreed, "Very well, just see to it that she is back before sunset."

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of further imposing on you after all you have allowed me to do around here. You can be sure that my family's donation will reflect my appreciation of your hospitality and tolerance."

Mistress Winthrop smiled just a bit greedily, "Your generosity to me and my humble establishment will not be forgotten, I assure you."

On that note, Miss Darling and Kaytel made their hasty retreat outside to the waiting carriage. The younger of the two had remained silent the whole time, still making pathetic and seemingly useless attempts at piecing her shattered world back together again.

Miss Darling finally broke the silence once the both settled into the elegant carriage, "She is wrong you know." her heart almost broke when her gaze met the hopeless, lost one of the girl sitting across from her.

"About what?" Kaytel asked, trying to pretend as if her world hadn't been torn to pieces.

"About growing up. There ARE exceptions. As a matter of fact, I know of quite a few boys who will stay young forever and always have fun."

Glue and tape introduced itself into her shattered world as she asked hopefully, "Really? You're not funnin' me?"

"I would never do something so dreadful. Now, from what I hear, you are quite the storyteller."

"What has the got to do with anything?"

"Well, I would like to tell you the story of Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. You see, they live in a place called Neverland, and that is where you never grow up. Peter always loved to hear stories, and I happened to be quite the storyteller myself back when I was young. He loved my stories so much, that he took me away to Neverland. Maybe one day, he may fly by YOUR window and hear a story he loves and take you to Neverland."

A million questions ran through her head and, before she forgot any of them, she blurted them out, "Where is Neverland? Why did you come back? He could FLY? How? What's it like in Neverland? Did YOU fly? What'd it feel like?" Just like that, Kaytel shoved the words of the Winthrop into the Back of her mind. But they were still there of course.

Miss Darling laughed, "Well I can tell you all that I can remember," her eyes took on a slightly bewildered look and her brow furrowed.

"Well? What is Neverland like?" Kaytel asked, leaning forward eagerly, the last traces of despair wiped clear of her eyes.

"I'm sorry... it's strange but... I have forgotten what it's like. I cant recall a single thing about it... I have forgotten Neverland." The last part was said on a whisper.

Kaytel sighed, the expression on her face a mix between pity and disappointment, "Maybe because you're a grown up now?" She paused for a moment, "Does that mean you can't tell me ANYthing?" she then demanded.

"No, not at all. I can still tell you about Peter Pan and the Lost Boys," the carriage, which had started moving as soon as the sat down, now came to a halt, "here we are at Kensington Gardens."

"Why are we stopping here?" Kaytel asked curiously.

"This is where Peter Pan's adventure began," Miss Darling explained as they climbed out of the carriage and headed for a bench that was shaded by a weeping willow tree. Kaytel nodded as if to show that she thought it made perfect sense. Once seated, Miss Darling began to speak once more, "Now, before we begin, I would like you to call me Wendy and I shall call you Kaytel. Is that okay?"

"Oh, you may call me Kayt if you wish. I allow all of the girls in my room of the orphanage to do so," was her imperious response.

Wendy's eyes sparkled as she barely contained her laughter, "Well then, Kayt, are you ready to hear the story?"

"Of course I'm ready! I've been ready since you first told me about him in the carriage." Kaytel said impatiently as she plopped down onto the fresh, soft, green grass and stared expectantly up at Wendy.

It had been a long time since Wendy had been in control of such a captive audience. Feeling as if she had gotten a piece of her childhood back, she began in her best storytelling voice, "Peter Pan did not always live in Neverland. He started out a normal boy just like everyone else. He had a nice home and a loving family. He had a nice big playroom and a lot of toys to fill it. He was one of the happiest, most content boys around. Until he came downstairs one night and heard his parents making plans for his future. Soon, he would go to school, they would send him to the office to learn by his father's side after that, then, he would get a job of his own. He would be a man. Peter did not like what they were saying at all. He didn't want to grow up; he wanted to be a boy forever. He ran out the door without a backward glance. He ran from the future and from responsibility. He didn't stop until he reached this very spot right here. It was here that a small faerie by the name of Tinkerbell found Peter crying and took him away to a place you never had to grow up, never had to get a job, and always got to have fun and go on adventures."

"Neverland, right?" Kayt interrupted.

"Yes, you are right Kayt," Wendy smiled and continued her story of how Peter came for her and her brothers. To both Wendy's and Kayt's pleasure, she was able to recall her final adventure in Neverland before she, Michael, and John returned home. "I truly loved Peter and had the adventure of a lifetime."

"But you left Neverland and Peter Pan," Kayt pointed out what she believed was the biggest mistake of a lifetime and it was clearly written on her face.

"Yes, I did. It was the best choice for me. Peter wasn't ready for complicated emotions then and I wasn't ready to leave my family behind. Besides, if I would have stayed, I never would have met Andrew Richardson, my fiancee."

"Wait, so you're telling me that you gave up all the adventures you could ask for and flying for a fiancee?!?" she demanded incredulously.

"Yes, I did," she answered once again with a contented smile.

"You would catch me doing something so... ridiculous. I would've stayed," Kayt grabbed up two sticks, tossing one to Wendy, "En garde!" she shouted, holding up her "sword".

Laughing aloud, Wendy leapt to her feet, "You will never beat me, you're just a kid!," she declared in her best pirate voice.

"I will beat beat you _because_ I'm a kid," she grinned cockily.

Wendy's "sword" collided with the girl's that reminded her so much of Peter Pan. When Kayt finally managed to disarm her, Wendy relented, "Fine, Fine, you win, I surrender. You are a very skilled and worthy opponent." she bowed slightly at the waist.

Flashing a quick smile, Kayt gave what she considered a great compliment, "You sure don't act as grown up and old as you say you are."

"Well, thanks I guess," she smiled wryly, "But we have been out for longer than I had anticipated. I better get you back to the orphanage."

"Yes," Kayt reluctantly agreed, "is is getting rather late and the girls will be waiting for their story before bedtime." They hurried to the carraige and climbed in, "Perhaps I shall tell them of Peter Pan and Pirates tonight." The carriage swayed into motion as it took the two passengers within it's warmth back to the orphanage and Kaytel back to reality.

Kaytel leaped out of the carriage before it lurched to a stop, giving the poor coachman a small heart attack, "Thank you Wendy! Maybe next time I can tell you one of _my_ real adventures." she called over her shoulder as she raced into the orphanage, eager to entertain her audience with a new and fantastic story.

Wendy sat back in her seat and smiled. There was new hope in that young girl's eyes and she had put it there. There was no doubt about it. Peter had a knack for finding good storytellers. Peter would come for her. And Kaytel would go. She would stay too. There didn't seem to be anyone to whom she had an attachment. "As for me, I will go home to where Andrew is waiting to take me to see a play."

* * *

"Kaytel, where have you been? We were so worried." Amy's concerned voice greeted her as she entered the room and closed the door quietly behind her.

"I'll tell you later, for now, I have a story to tell." came the excited reply.

"Oh, do we get to hear the new adventure of the deadly Blade?" the youngest of the girls asked as she lifted her arms up reaching for Kayt to pick her up.

"Maybe for some other time. I have a different story for tonight. With pirates and flying boys!" Kaytel exclaimed as she lifted the girl into the air and spun her around.

At the mention of pirates and flying boys, the children gathered around in short order to hear the tale. Moving about the room in her rendition of the story, she put on a fine show then put all the kids to bed. Including Amy, who had been so tired that she fell asleep before she could ask questions.

This left Kaytel all alone. Like she soon would be on a regular basis. Slowly crossing over to the window seat, she sat down and pushed the window open and gazed up at the stars. Alone. Like she had been when her mother died, leaving her to wander the streets in search of a mother that wasn't ever coming back Her lower lip trembled and she bit down on it to still it. Slowly though, one by one, the tears began to make silent trails down her cheeks, falling unheeded onto her hands which rested in her lap.

"Girl, why are you crying?"


End file.
